The Wizard's Tome
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Wizard's Tome is a quest available in . The wizard Valdam Andoren in Davon's Watch tells the Vestige that his apprentice has stolen his spellbook. The Vestige offers to help find him, but to punish him for a previous theft, the wizard had changed the warding rune on the book. Background The wizard Valdam Andoren in Davon's Watch told me his apprentice has stolen his spellbook. I offered to help find him, but there's a problem. To punish him for a previous theft, the wizard changed the warding rune on the book. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Dithis Romori #Find the Spellbook #Close the Book #Talk to Denthis Romori Walkthrough Valdam Andoren can be found inside the Mages Guild of Davon's Watch. He will ask you to locate his apprentice, Denthis Romori, who run away along with his spellbook. "Stranger, I'm bold to ask, but have you met a man named Denthis Romori in the neighborhood." :No, I haven't. "My worthless apprentice. He stole one of my spellbooks. Unfortunately for him, I am no fool. That book is protected by a ward invoking, oh, Arkay or Akatosh. I imagine he regrets taking that book now." ::Why tell me this? "Why? I want my spellbook back, and I want to flay him alive. You can search for him, or his brother might know where he is. Dithis favors the tavern nearby. Oh, and please don't mention the flaying." :::I'll find your apprentice. After listening him out, head to The Watch House, where Dithis Romori, the brother of Denthis is located, in order to gather more information. Dithis will mention that his brother ran away, going back on their deal to share the secrets of the spellbook. He also says that the incantation of the wording was changed recently, the correct being "Arkay's Beard." "What can I do for you?" :I'm looking for your brother. "Valdam sent you, didn't he? Well, my brother robbed us both. We were supposed to share its secrets, but he ran off toward the tower. Joke's on him. I think Valdam changed the warding incantation to "Arkay's Beard." After talking with Dithis, head towards the courtyard behind Uveran Bank. There, you can find him knocked out, having used the wrong invoking to open the book. The spellbook can be found opened on the ground nearby. Select the correct inscription, "Arkay's Beard." ' After selecting the correct phrase, Denthis will wake up, still confused about what happened. Talk to him in order to finish the quest. "What? How? Oh right. The book." :'''You were trapped by the spell book. "Praise Vivec! Thank you for releasing me. I'll run right to him and explain. By the way, I have an amazing idea for a spell that makes everyone else around you smell better. It will change everything!" Reward *Apprentice Leggings *73–302 Journal fr:Le livre du sorcier ru:Том волшебника Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests Category:Online: Side Quests